Raid Bosses
List of Known Raid Boss This page contains a list of all 16 Raid bosses and their Skills. How to Permanently Lock raid boss abilities When fighting raid bosses the two major threats are their healing abilities and their damaging abilities. This section will discuss how you can permanently lock boss abilities and theoretically advance as far as you're willing to put up with button mashing. Using this strategy I got up to the level 210 raid boss before I lost interest. So the strategy involves using effective timing and cycling of characters to interrupt the boss abilities while dodging the avoidable attacks. What you need for this strategy 1. Warchief, Hunter and any other character with a stun ability unlocked (I prefer plumber as he's one of the best damage dealers out there) 2. Artifacts increasing counterattack chance & Crit chance both maxed out. Others are optional but can help, especially the health bonus and regen which give some leeway for mistakes on normal attacks or the chain attack. And that's it. With just this you can permanently ability lock raid bosses. Below I will discuss how to carry out the strategy. ' '''So the general aim of the strategy is to interrupt the boss before it uses its abilities and to make use of the rage bar feature to both give your abilities time to recharge and to deal damage. ' 'The boss attacks in a cycle of two normal attacks followed by a 50/50 chance of either a specific ability or a chain attack. If you don't want to deal with chain attacks you can just interrupt them as well but I like them as they give time leeway and make it more challenging. ' 'Note, increased chance of counterattack will allow you to have a rage attack once every 3 dodges, if you get a 'just' dodge you should be able to counterattack once every 2 dodges. When you counterattack the boss pattern does not include the attack before you counterattacked on as one of its normal attacks. So if you counterattack on the first attack after the ability he will attack 2 more times before he uses another ability and if you counterattack on the second attack, he will attack one more time. This is useful to keep track of. ' 'As for determining whether it is a chain attack or an ability attack, the boss will shake for both but for a chain attack exclamation marks will apear above you to indicate where he is attacking. Once you notice a lack of these, there is still time to stun him to stop him from using the ability. ' 'Process of ability permalock. '(NA - Normal attack, Ch/Sk - Chain or skill attack) NA - NA - Ch/Sk (Stun here on first character, if that character is hunter or warchief use second ability to extend stun) NA (You have a counterattack here) - NA - NA - Ch/Sk (Switch to second character and stun) NA (You have a counterattack here) - NA - NA - Ch/SK (Switch to third character and stun) NA (Final counterattack) - NA - NA - Ch/Sk (Your first character should have his abilities off cooldown by now so just repeat.) '''Additional notes As far as I am aware this works permanently, though it is difficult to carry out without making a mistake for the 20-30 minutes it takes to kill some of the bosses after level 170. I don't know if maxed artifacts are mandatory, and there's a possibility that shackle is an equal or better alternative to stun. (Haven't tested it yet but stun is faster). As a more complex addition to the strategy once you go past level 180 if you have the reflect, health boost, health regen and damage reduction artifacts maxed out, the boss chain attacks against you actually hit him for more than you hit him for (280 million per hit at either 190 or 200). So when he chain attacks it's possible to tank 1-4 of those attacks as a form of increasing damage output. Against the level 200 boss I think it's only possible to tank 1-2 chain attacks with a maxed 5 star health character. Pushing the limits of this can be fun though. Category:Raid